A Stroll In The Park
by tom.zhu.509
Summary: one-shot, I don't want any reviews and it's a make it yourself story, anyone who wants to use this as template, ask first. No kisses so it's K . Just, a talk about it, kind of.


Tom: People from S.O.L. (Spying on love), welcome to this short one-shot. Sorry for taking so long but I couldn't think of a way to say this without people being creeped out of their mind.

Zubaba Knight: Tom does not own me, Yuma, Tori or any other Zexal character or card or Zexal.

* * *

**Late at night...**

This wasn't her night, so she decided to go outside. Did it go as planed, Ehh! Wrong! Actually, TOTALLY WRONG! I mean it would be bad if you were randomly picked for 5 projects with his best friend that they were all due of Monday. She really couldn't be with Yuma for so long, as long as what would be approximately the whole weekend. She could take one or two but three was way too much, making it worse was that when she got out of her house to get some fresh air before going back into a room with "him". Sure he wasn't what you call "average" but Tori saw him as something else other then a boy with brain power as much as well, a grade 3 or at least 5. She saw him as something different, something that had changed her life for good. She used to have strange things happened to her when she was little and around Yuma. Now that she was much more older, she could comprehend what she felt in the past which made her embarrassed not to realize it before. She was even more depressed at the fact that boys kept going up to her and... You know... (So creepy! But don't think that dirty! Yes, I know who you guys/girls are...) By that fact, she could stop thinking of Yuma, now she was even seeing him in real life.

'Shake it off! He's really not there! Your just freaking out!', but started to see other people move away from him as what she thinks is an "allusion". "What?", and wanted to confess right that second, but something stopped her. She sat up she saw the red eyes glare at her, thinking what he might be thinking about.

* * *

**With Yuma...**

"_Ha, Yuma, why are you so "bummed out" as what you call it?_", hovering above him.  
"I have to be with Tori, for 5 projects! That's what!", he yelled as people started to move away from him.  
"_Why is that the problem? Do you hate homework? Or is there something else?_"  
"Yes, and yes."  
"_What?!_", very confused.  
"Why do you have to keep asking questions?"  
"_Do I really have to answer that question?_ _I mean you know already__._"  
"What? I don't know anything of why your asking so much questions!"  
"_It's because I need to learn about you humans, remember?_", but all he got was silence. "_I am asking a question Yuma._", and got crossed arms and a back. "_Yuma!_"  
"I'm not talking to you.", and opened his eyes only to see Tori. 'What the... No, stop! Man, I've been in a room with her for too long.', and shook his head. When he was done, he still saw her. 'Wait, is that really...', and started to have a happy face as if nothing had happened. "Tori!"  
"Yuma!", waiting for him to get to her to see if was a fake or not. Turns out he wasn't and hugged her tightly.  
"Why are you out here, Tori?", he asked curiously.  
"Oh, just getting fresh air, from working with you."  
"I'm sorry if my mental level is too low...", and tried looking innocent as he sat down, almost finished his sentence when...  
"No, it's not that, it's, I can't tell you.", she said.  
"Why? If it's a secret, you know I won't tell. Right?"  
"Ya, I just, well, i-it's kind of hard to tell you."  
"If you really can't tell me it's fine."  
"By the way, you haven't told me why you out here.", suddenly making him nervous.  
"Me no reason."  
"_Yuma, I have seen this case in many humans before. It is what you humans call "nervous" but you species do it so many reasons. May I know yours?_"  
"Great, I got a ghost-like person talking at me now. Why would you want to know?"  
"_Because of curiosity. I need to learn about you people. Judging by how you reacted in the question Tori asked, I would have to think it was the reason you were out here._", even more nervous.  
"Astral, I think you said enough, _ha ha._"  
"About what?", completely forgetting she couldn't hear him.  
"Nothing, I really don't know know what he's talking about.", forcing a smile.  
"_Yuma, if I'm not mistaken, it's what you human call "feelings" for each_ _other. That's why your acting very nervous._", very red now. "_This all different then normal "just friends" ones. I suppose you shall start bonding now._"  
"Bond? What bond? Me and Tori already have a great bond but I really don't know what your talking about."

'Ya, I wish it were more though. I-I just can't tell him, still, he's too naive to even notice any sort of feeling probably.'

"_You should know, Yuma, by my observations, little kids hate it and it's something in the category; affection. I think you can figure it out._"  
"Oh great, I see a spirit, talking to me about kissing!"  
"What!", she yelled at him.  
"Tori, forgot you were there, got to go, bye!", and ran off for home.  
'Yuma, how did he get into middle school?', she thought.

* * *

Tom: Rest up to you, don't talk, just don't talk.


End file.
